desired forgery
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Realidad y pantalones de cuero. Karin/Kiba.UA.
1. playing it sexy

**¡! **_Para Ethereal. CRACK._

**!Danger.** weird pairing. WEIRD.

.

.desired forgery.

.

.

.

Fuma cómo una reina,

Espera, y cree que el dolor le es ajeno,

La noche la quiebra cómo arena,

Buscando a tientas el oscuro deseo.

.

.The refudge.

Karin está asqueada de su vida. Eso es lo que piensa mientras lee y relee una y otra vez el título del libro que yace sobre la mesa, desafiándola con su desmesurado grosor, sus palabras desvanecidas en pensamientos no claros, sus frases inconexas y los cientos de párrafos entremezclados con imágenes que, de ninguna de las maneras, le cuajan en el cerebro.

Pero no es su culpa desesperar, no, en absoluto. Karin sabe que estar sentada en esa mesa desconchada y atiborrada de envoltorios de caramelos de melón, de varios ceniceros colmados de cenizas hirsutas y grises, incluso ese plato vacío, en el que apenas quedan restos del sándwich que se comió dos horas atrás…no es ningún privilegio. Pero no piensa e eso mientras se balancea en la silla, con sus pantalones ajustadísimos y negros resollando cada vez que la carne que aprietan oscila sobre el acochado de la silla, y toquetea casi con ansiedad patológica la cremallera de la cazadora sobre su regazo.

Una chispa de pensamiento conciso llamea en sus ojos antes de volver a desaparecer y dejarla frustrada.

Quiere un cigarro, quiere respirar el aire de la tarde, con el crepúsculo rayando el horizonte y tal vez, un paquete extra de chicles en el bolsillo. Pero no lo hace. Se abanica el rostro blanco con la mano, rematada en largas uñas rojas, mientras recapacita y sus gafas negras se le resbalan hasta la punta de la nariz. No sabe por qué está allí exactamente, debería haberse marchado hacía horas, pero, por alguna razón que se le escapa, permanece sentada y mascando el aire cómo si la vida le fuera en ello. Karin. Karin es preciosa, fuma y bebe y se droga, pero sigue siendo una preciosidad. Los comentarios de los demás le resbalan y son el cemento que pisa al andar. Las personas son molestas, las ignora, y cuando alguien la habla finge no escuchar.

¡CARAJO!

Su psique se descarrila cuando por fin da con el motivo de su vigilia. En la mente le fluyen ideas inconexas, que, de manera escalofriante terminaban en puntazos descoloridos. Karin cree ver un fulgor rojo y el golpe insonoro de tambores en los oídos, un par de violines mientras siente que se cae, al borde de la silla. Se agarra, se asia con desesperación, la vida, como si se le escapara a bocanadas del cuerpo, y entonces lo ve todo con claridad. Pestañea hasta el infinito y piensa que, joder, ha cerrado los ojos, y él, si. Ese chico al que nunca antes había visto, la esta observando entre los pliegues de carcoma del libro que lee.

(El mañana nunca muere y el ayer permanece yerto dentro del cajón)

Se levanta casi revoloteando y, quedándose fija tanto en mente como en cuerpo, agita el vaso de cristal al borde de la mesa, con un cerco de color amarillo cuyo olor roza la pestilencia.

-Perdona, ¿me pondrías otra cerveza? –su pantalón de cuero era una trampa, es tan apretado que cualquiera podría tomarle el pulso sin necesidad de entablar contacto con su piel-.Y hoy si puede ser, tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?

Sonrie como solo ella puede sonreír. A medias entre la amabilidad, a medias condescendiente, airada y con un punto de tensión al final de los dedos.

El tiempo se queda estático, y el camarero se le acerca serpenteando.

-Gracias –lo escupe agitándose la melena, con delicadeza.

Las horas, minutos y segundos pasan cn lentitud, con cuentagotas, mientras Karin se las apaña para intentar no sonreír. El libro, el maldito libro, la tortura en la quietud del silencio en el que se ha metido ella sola. No sabe exactamente cómo termina, el ensayo de internet decía que tenía algo que ver con langostas y el exterminio de la raza humana, pero Karin piensa que todo eso no son más que chorradas científicas, y que el meollo del asunto es el amor ilícito que surge entre el protagonista y la chica flojucha enferma de tuberculosis. Claro. Todo le parece asequible, en su mente, en su caos de mente, pero cuando tiene que escribir, los dedos se le abotargan y se niegan a moverse. Luego ella se enfada, y fuma, y se folla al primero que se le cruza.

Karin está asqueada de su vida…pero eso ya lo he dicho, ¿no?

Después se sienta y se cruza de piernas.

Craaaaackjj.

Alguien se sienta a su lado cuando se percata de que el camarero ha dejado la cerveza espumosa en la mesa. Levanta la vista, el lápiz y subraya el libro mecánicamente mientras con la otra mano, apunta y garabatea en una libreta.

-No eres nada agradable –Karin mira al chico al que nunca ha visto cómo si le conociera de toda la vida. Se va a comportar como quiere, como es. Está cansada de tener que fingir que es una borde antisocial…o tal vez…

(El camarero se está evaporizando. Se acuerda de las langostas y la chica enferma. Sonríe)

-Y tú eres un cotilla. Me miras a todas horas, y no –le calla con un gesto, el chico se sienta en la silla junto a la suya-, no me digas que no es verdad porque estoy más que familiarizada con el acoso. No te atrevas a negarlo.

Se retira el pelo de la cara.

(Es un abanico de rojos furiosos)

Él eleva el libro y lee como si en realidad la estuviera escuchando.

_Sin cólera te golpearé,_

_y sin rencor, _

_tal matarife, _

_como en la roca Moisés_ .

Levanta los párpados en un movimiento errático. Karin está centrada en sus palabras y…(oye, el tipo este está de muerte) se le va un poco la mente(el caos de su memoria crepita como fuego líquido). El asiente, sus pupilas queman y la pasta agria del deseo se les queda a ambos atascada en la garganta-.

_Yo soy la herida y el cuchillo, _

_la mejilla y el bofetón. _

_Yo soy los miembros y la rueda, _

_la víctima y el verdugo, _

_soy el vampiro de mi sangre, _

_uno de esos abandonados, _

_condenados a risa eterna, _

_cuya sonrisa es imposible._

Karin se agita y le devuelve la mirada.

-Lo peor de esto es que eres un acosador –le señala con el dedo-, y no sé como te llamas. Si, vale Baudelarie, me encanta. ¿Y? A todos nos pone cachondos la poesía ambigua, no es ningún misterio. Todo tiene que ver con la percepción de la realidad, ¿sabes?

Ella, se acaricia la frente con la uña afilada, le señala, sonríe y frunce los labios a la vez, tiembla, vuelve a moverse…(el cuerpo de Karin es una fiesta de fuegos artificiales).

Él sigue sonriendo, se lanza sobre la mesa hasta la boca de Karin, la besa.

Despacio, tocándola con la lengua como sorbiendo un helado.

Cuando se hace a un lado, los labios de ambos saben a chocolate y tabaco.

-Eres un acosador.

-Y te gusta –es una afirmación, y habla casi como si la poesía le fluyera por las venas.

Karin alza la barbilla hacia arriba con altivez.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no –se inclina de lado y le mira ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-, en cualquier caso, señor acosador. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Suena inquisidora.

Pero él sabe cómo soltarse del yugo de ella, se escapa con una finta y con lo que Karin identifica como "labia".

-De momento, no tienes por qué saberlo. No dudo en que lo averiguarás, pero para cuando lo hagas, ya no tendrá ninguna importancia. –la sonrie de nuevo y se desliza de la silla. Agarra un pequeño petate y con el libro en la mano, camina hasta la puerta y desaparece.

Karin parpadea de confusión, se recoloca en la silla, y mira de nuevo su libro abierto sobre la mesa. Agarra un cigarro, lo enciende y ve como el humo desaparece poco a poco, no muy segura de qué pensar.

Las gotas de arena del tiempo se le escapan antes de darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el nombre no le importa en absoluto.

Recuerda un verso, y expulsando humo negro y cenizas, sonrie.

.

.

Chapter One. End.


	2. Welcome to Despotic Dispair

Chapter 2. The burning ground under the queen´s bleeding foot.

Welcome, this is Despotic Dispair.

.

.

Karin le busca durante toda la mañana. No está segura de cómo, pero siente en el centro del pecho que algo la mata a cada paso que da (maldice el tabaco, pero luego se acuerda de que es sexy y decide que no culpará a nadie de su miseria). Se da cuenta de que su facultad está atestada de niños, así que llega a la hora de comer con el pelo rojo sangre apestando a hormonas y a piruletas demasiado dulces.

Tienen clase por la tarde, piscina. Lleva el bañador negro bajo la camiseta que su hermana no para de designarla como hipster, los pitillos de cuero se han quedado en casa y ahora son verdes, como césped recién cortado. Se quita los zapatos mientras termina de liarse un cigarrillo de tila absorta, con el libro de química y el de filosofía hindú abiertos ambos sobre la hierba del parterre en el que se ha colocado para estudiar.

Las tripas resuellan y gimen mientras mastica un sandwich vegetal y se alegra de ser tan delgada y flexible que se toca la planta de los pies si se estira un poquito.

(La tila es cómo un beso en la frente)

Su torrente sanguíneo se está llenando de buena vibra cuando alguien interrumpe de golpe.

Craaaakkkjjj. (Suena a pantalones rompiéndose.)

Pero solo es ella, Sakura Haruno. Alta y pequeña a la vez, con el pelo retirado de la cara y sus ojos convertidos en agujas de punta de jade. Clavándose en el rojo rabioso del pelo y las uñas (y el corazón) de Karin.

El rojo y el verde nunca han casado. No lo hacen. Nada. Cero por ciento, nulo entendimiento. Ambas lo saben, se miran un poco de reojo, un poco cuidadosamente. Sakura habla y Karin finge escuchar sus palabras, con un blablablá ahogado que le retumba el cerebro.

-Karin –parpadea cómo si la cosa no fuera con ella-, me han dicho que andas de ligoteo con Sasuke, ¿puedo creer eso?

Karin casi sonríe.

Casi.

Se recoge el pelo con una goma verde-césped-pantalón mientras termina de mascar un bocado del sándwich. Lo hace todo con ceremoniosidad, Haruno la está mirando, por eso se esfuerza en parecer más perfecta delante de ella.

(Es una copia mala).

-Sakura, mira, voy a serte sincera, ¿vale? –se gira y agita los dedos de los pies en el aire-. Sasuke, bien. Si. Quiero decir no. Él y yo, por dios qué dices. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Apenas puedo echarle un ojo para ponerme a vomitar –mira a Sakura para asegurarse de que no intenta agarrar algo punzante para masacrarla. Recuerda que están en la azotea, entre los parterres de hortensias. Sonríe. Nada peligroso. Ni siquiera a Cummings se le ocurriría matar a alguien con un ramillete de hortensias. Sería demasiado poético y shakespeariano para su gusto. Deja de divagar y se concentra.

-Vale –es seca, pero es Sakura, y siempre es seca (y fea, y borde y perfecta con su ropita de marca, y sus hábitos no perjudiciales, y su sexo seguro y sus calificaciones de Extraordinario sin esforzarse…Karin maldice cómo una experta, fuma una calada de tila y sonríe, expulsando el humo por los labios)

Rojo.

El color de la pasión.

El pelo de Sakura es rosa, desvaído e infantil, los tíos que se la quieren tirar tienen complejo de lolicon, Karin lo sabe, Watanabe Toshikazu de la clase de al lado lo sabe, la profesora de antropología lo sabe, aquel viejo del parque también lo sabe…(Karin deja de contar.)

Resume en su mente: Sasuke es un lolicon que se masturba con la Barbie. Punto final.

Mira a Sakura, a su pelo descolorido, y piensa que parece una princesita, y que, aunque su color, el de ella, Karin, sea intenso, lleno de ira, es menos verdadero que el de Sakura.

Una copia.

Pero ella es sangre, fuego. (I´ll take back which is mine, with fire and blood).

George R.R. Martin es un genio, pero ella odia a Theon, por eso se queda pensando durante un rato si follarse a Suigetsu es incompatible con eso de odiar al tipejo aquel... .

-Sakura, cielo –le sale más verdadero de lo que ha pensado-, lo mío con Sasuke fue un polvo mal echado en el instituto. Acéptalo. Ahora, si me permites, ¿te puedes ir un rato por ahí a darte una vueltecita? Tengo cosas que hacer, algunas no tenemos la suerte de tener unos padres cirujanos.

Sakura se queda quieta y observa cómo Karin da las últimas caladas al cigarro y se sumerge en la lectura de libro a sus pies.

-Siempre lo he sabido.

Karin parpadea.

-¿Perdón?

El silencio está lleno de cristales rotos, que al respirarlos cortan.

-Digo, que siempre he sabido que eras una perra envidiosa –lo dice cómo si nada, la mira y la reta con los ojos.

El verde de Sakura, el rojo de Karin.

(.el fuego y el bosque nunca han casado)

Sakura se da la vuelta y se marcha a pasos rápidos cuando escucha la voz de Karin.

-La envidia es el palacio en el que vivo. La libertad es el aire que respiro –luego la escucha reírse mientras la ve agitar la melena roja en el reflejo del cristal de la puerta.

.(let me consume you. Burn you till your bones)

Sakura cae, Karin prevalece.

Luego una poesía, y fuego, mucho fuego.

.

.

-¿Sabes? He estado tan ocupada esta mañana que ni me he acordado de ti –es una mentira de las gordas, pero Karin es tan bonita y san sexy, que se le perdona todo. E´l también lo piensa, mientras clava sus ojos en el punto que presume es el ombligo de ella.

-Umm –no suena precisamente a excusa, pero a Karin le basta y le sobra. Se tumba con cuidado en la toalla y desparrama su pelo rojo furioso con la mano libre, se acerca el cigarro a los labios y da una larga y exuberante calada mientras chapotea con los pies dentro de la piscina.

El chico. Ese que ha estado buscando toda la mañana, está metido en el agua de la piscina cubierta de la universidad, mirando con descaro el hueco entre las piernas de Karin, precariamente cubierto con un bañador negro, mientras se pregunta qué tipo de mujer extraña fuma y lee, se mueve y le mira de esa forma tan lejana (que le hace que las tripas le boten dentro).

-Eres la presidente del club de natación de la universidad –sale del agua y le quita el cigarro-, deberías estar atenta a lo que hacen esas chicas.

Karin suspira, le echa los brazos al cuello obligándolo a tumbarse sobre ella, le sonríe y le muerde una oreja, con la otra mano dibuja una sonrisa en la piel bronceada de su espalda.

Él se tensa y hunde la nariz en su cuello, oliendo sin pudor la mezcla de olores que la piel de Karin exuda, allí, bajo la luz trémula de los neones del techo. Es una mezcla de tabaco, cloro, sudor y el amargo dulzor del sexo todo mezclado, un aroma penetrante que hasta puede saborear.

Karin jadea al sentir la lengua sobre su esternón. Le aparta de un golpe seco, pero suave a la vez.

-Sakura dice que soy una guarra –Karin rebusca en el bolso junto a sus pies, sientiendo la mirada de él en sus rodillas. Entorna los ojos-, Sakura se puede ir al cuerno.

-¿Haruno? –es evidente que la conoce, cabecea un poco y estira la mano, toca los huesos de la rodilla de Karin.

Ella no aparta la mano, se enciende otro cigarro y le da un larga, larguísima calada.

La piscina bulle en actividad, una veintena de chicas de catorce y quince años miran y exclaman entre largo y largo que el chico que está con su presidenta está cañón, y que ojalá las mire un poco más de cerca.

Él solo tiene ojos para el rojo y la sangre de Karin.

Es exótica en carácter, su cuerpo es un imán y llevársela a la cama va a ser lo más complicado que nunca antes haya hecho.

-Si, Haruno. ¿Es un poco rubia, no? Quiero decir –Karin para de hablar y se pone a gatas, se acerca a él con los ojos brillando un poco. El bañador se ahueca y él puede ver más de lo que debería (la lengua se les vuelve pesada como el plomo)-, es rubia cómo el trigo, es tonta por estaciones, pero Haruno tiene el pelo desvaído.

Mientras habla, el humo se escapa por sus labios a volutas cargadas de fragancia que parecen susurrarle por encima de la piel. (burnburnburn) Siente que está a punto de arder.

-No es de las que te dicen sí a la primera –consigue decir, y se acerca para morder a Karin en la barbilla. Ella sonríe recula y antes de apartarse del todo le chupa la boca, con la suya por encima, espesa y caliente.

-¡Eso es lo que yo decía! –Karin hace ademán de subirse las gafas, pero es entonces cuando recuerda que lleva lentillas y que no están ahí. Entorna los ojos un poco y escucha con atención unos pasos húmedos.

-Presidenta –Karin mira a la chica cuyo nombre no recuerda. Es bajita y flojucha, tiene la cara lechosa y los ojos encendidos. Le mira a él a medias, y a ella de soslayo. Karin da otra larga calada.

-¿Sí?

-Esto, si. Umm, ya terminamos la serie, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Karin reflexiona durante medio segundo, se levanta y mientras se recoge el pelo, tira de él hacia arriba, le toca el pelo un poco y se estira. Intenta recordar en nombre de esa chica, pero no acaba de cuajarle en el cerebro. Tener que recordar nombres de personas irrelevantes siempre le ha causado problemas. No es que no le importe (que no lo hace) pero siempre ha creído que es idiota e hipócrita saludar a este y a aquel entre la multitud, sin más reseña que el insulso nombre que su insulsa madre puso al nacer… . Karin, como tantas otras veces, se pierde en el bosque de sus cavilaciones. Una mano en su cadera la hace retornar al mundo real, le mira y sonríe.

Le aparta la mano y vuelve a suspirar.

-Haced otro ciclo –le mira y siente que le tiemblan las piernas, la chica se va y ella se acerca medio paso hasta él. Siente que le respira.

(let me burn you, baby)

-Ese libro…quiero leerlo –Karin habla contra su boca. Sus labios son pastosos, están hechos de bronce y se cuartean cuando la saliva los llena-, todo. Ya, si pude ser.

Él la besa en la barbilla y en la boca, le muerde un labio y respira en su cuello. Karin se estremece.

-Está en mi casa.

Karin ríe mientras acaricia la piel de sus brazos.

-Tengo ganas de conocer a la señora Inuzuka.

Él parpadea y se frota la cabeza con la mano derecha, se pregunta cómo es que ella ha sabido su nombre si… . Decide no pensar en ello demasiado. El suelo arde como el infierno, y el pelo de Karin es una bruma húmeda de promesas que esta por cumplirse.

No se lo piensa dos veces al ir tras ella.

(I´ll burn you till your bones)

.

.

.chapter two. End.


	3. They dance, Melodic Melodrama

**Note**. este se lo dedico a Ethereal, porque creo que así me querrá más. (soy una perra egoísta)

**Danger.** Karin/Kiba. Más sexy de lo que hubiera podido imaginar

.

_Chapter three. They kill my will._

.Finally, we´d arrived to Melodic Melodrama.

,

,

,

Lo segundo que se le pasa por la cabeza después de tanto tiempo hundida en la inopia más absoula, es que sus pies desentonan con el suelo. Se concentra hasta límites insospechados y se conciencia de que, definitiva y absolutamente, ese suelo debe ser la peor monstruosidad que ha creado el hombre. Karin también puede vislumbrar sus rodillas afiladas y blancas saliéndosele de la piel con timidez precaria, cómo si al estar saludándola desde tan abajo, todos fueran a pensar que eran sumamente idiotas (_¿estáis tratando de difamarme, estúpidas?_ Karin deja de hablar con sus rodillas por que recuerda que su psicóloga dijo que eso no era normal, pero…_¡Mierda!_ Es decir, la estaban mirando sumamente mal, no era su imaginación que aquellos apéndices escurridizos la estaban tomando por idiota absoluta)

.

-Karin –le resuena lejano y demasiado brillante cómo para percibirlo entre tanta neblina producto de sus interesantes conversaciones internas. Por eso decide que ignorarlo será más fácil. Karin sigue subiendo la mirada hasta que da de lleno con su ombligo. No le pone pegas, es redondo, plano y definitivamente más bonito que el de Ino y el de Kin, la perra del grupo de por las tardes, que la mira por encima del hombro de sus chaquetas de cuero de marca no se qué, sus pantalones de no se cuál y sus zapatos de plataforma tan bonitos que si los miras más de dos segundos te harán llorar de frustación.

_(La envidia es el palacio en el que vivo, la libertad es el aire que respiro)._

Karin sonríe y se tranquiliza. Las palabras la llenan durante medio segundo. Hasta que Kiba decide que está cansado de verla ahí parada, en medio de su cocina, con la camisa negra abierta y las bragas negras, de encaje (los ojos de Kiba chispean) y una expresión de lo más siniestra.

-Karin –ella se sube las gafas con el dedo sobre el puente de la nariz, y le dedida una mueca que él interpreta cómo una sonrisa-,si sigues mirándo así de fijo el linoléo del suelo te vas a quedar bizca.

Le tiende una taza de té, bien frío, ella lo remueve y, con muslos trémulos, se sienta sobre la barra de granito verde de la cocina y agita sus piececitos de hada sobre el vacío con rapidez.

Su boca está llena de estrellas cuando habla.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que este suelo sea horroroso –lo señala con el dedo mientras rumia algo más en voz baja. La camisa se abre y Kiba se percata de que no hay nada más que moratones y marcas de mordiscos por todas partes.

_Todas. _

Karin sigue su vista y decide que aquello no puede ser ignorado.

-¿Sabes? –se cierra la camisa, pero se cubre los pechos sobre la seda negra mientras se acaricia con cuidado-. Pensé que me estaba acostando con una especie de lobo antes.

Karin suena casual mientras pierde la cuenta y hace redondeles con las manos en el pecho. Kiba piensa que ella es mala. Muy mala.

_(saliva)_

-Siento si te hice daño –da un sorbo de té y se levanta, avanza hasta la posición de Karin, quedando él medio palmo sobre ella, que piensa que debería haberle venido la regla más tarde para ser más alta y tener más tetas…pero sobre todo para ser más alta. Kiba la mira dentro de los ojos con fuego líquido en las pupilas.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no me molesta –responde ella sin dejar de acariciarse cada vez más rápido. Se escucha y chasquido, es su cerebro recordando cosas importantes-. ¡Oh! Y el suelo es una macabra broma, mis pies son demasiado bonitos para pisarlo.

.

-Aún y así deberías haberme dicho que… -se corta porque ella le besa despacio sobre los labios, raspándole con los dientes blancos como esquirlas de ...

Esto último se le escapa.

Karin le agarra del pelo con fuerza y le hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole por encima de los hombros se siente poderosa, y por un momento, deja de pensar en sus rodilla y le mira más de cerca.

-No me hagas repetirlo –Karin se inclina hacia adelante y deja que el pelo rojo como la sangre le acaricie el cuello, sus dientes muerden los huesos de la clavícula con ahínco cuando vuelve a escuchar el gañido en su garganta.

Kiba piensa que Karin es…_(malamalamalamalamala)_ y deja de pensar cuando ella le mete la mano dentro de los calzoncillos.

-Kiba –su nombre le suena pesado, caliente y húmedo, cuando su lengua le acaricia el esternón.

.

.

Y claro, follan como dos poseídos hasta que no queda un lugar en la casa que no ha visto mordiscos, lametones y arañazos. La casa de los Inuzuka está hecha para dar cobijo a animales, desde siempre eso ha sido un hecho y, ya que la casa da cabida a criaturas de semejante calibre…¿por qué no aprovechar la situación?

La primera vez que llegan a la habitación de Kiba y se tumban en la cama, la cocina ha visto cientos de cosas que nadie jamás debería presenciar, hay un charco de té enorme en el suelo, y la mesa de madera está casi desvencijada (se han portado muy, muy mal).

Karin tiene sexo con las gafas puestas. Está completamente desnuda, sus piernas están abiertas sobre los hombros de él y no deja de pensar en que: "_quiero ver cómo haces rimas con esto_". Las palabras se le traban cuando le lengua la acaricia hasta hacerla daño.

_Bom,bom,bom._

La sangre le bombea en los oídos y le hormiguea por el cuerpo. Hacen rimas cada vez que se mueven. Ella arriba, luego abajo, luego en la ducha (y el frasco del champú la deja una marca en el tobillo). El jardín es lo último, y cuando respiran el aire puro de la noche, la hierba se convierte en la mejor cama del mundo.

-Karin, Karin, Karin –cuenta tres veces antes de correrse mientras ella lo aprieta y sonríe con ternura, y sus gafas se le escurren por la nariz.

-Bonita rima –lo dice de forma entrecortada, luego desfallece entre sacudidas llenas de ondulaciones.

-No menos que tú mañana y ayer, pero nunca más que dentro de dos días –Kiba lo dice con despreocupación mientras se tiende en la hierba y la abraza con cuidado.

-Tenemos un problema con la libido –la voz de Karin suena seria cuando se tumba sobre él-, de la mía, digo.

Se quita las gafas.

-¿En serio? –no suena realmente cómo una pregunta, pero no puede resistirse.

-Quiero escucharte cantar, Kiba –sonríe.

-¿Y eso?

-No me hacen falta los ojos para sentir lo que es necesario –otra sonrisa.

Y él no puede hacer otra cosa más que complacer sus palabras.

.

.

.

**_Chapter finale, the end._**


End file.
